1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology used to set an image capturing condition under which an image pickup device performs automatic image capturing such as self-timer image capturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where the self-timer image capturing is performed, image capturing can be automatically performed after an elapse of an arbitrary number of seconds. Therefore, when a photographer enters into an angle of view before the arbitrary number of seconds elapse after making settings on the self-timer image capturing in a digital camera, the image of the photographer is also shown on a photograph.
In recent years, digital cameras having a face detection function have been available. The above-described digital camera allows for the detection of an image of a face (herein referred to as “a face image” shown in the angle of view and performing autofocus (AF) and/or autoexposure (AE) for the detected face image.
An image capturing method achieved through a combination of self-timer image capturing and face detection function is also available. According to a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-301172, AF is not performed before a pre-set time is measured through a self timer. However, AF is performed for a face image detected through face detection after an image capturing instruction component is operated and time measurement is finished.
In the case where known self-timer image capturing is performed so that AF is performed at a predetermined position and a subject comes into focus and is fixed before the self-timer time measurement is performed, the subject falls out of focus when the composition is changed during the self-timer time measurement. Further, it is difficult to obtain focusing for a photographer who enters into the angle of view during the self-timer time measurement.
Further, if the photographer goes out of an area where the photographer can see a view finder after operating the image-capturing instruction component when performing the automatic image capturing through the face detection, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-301172, it becomes difficult for the photographer to understand for which face image focusing should be obtained to perform image capturing. Therefore, it has been difficult for the photographer to confirm for which face image focusing is obtained before the photographer sees a picked up image.